In modern life, the liquid crystal display device has been increasingly used in wide applications such as display screens of mobile phone, flat panel, GPS plotter, liquid crystal television and so on. With the improvement of the science and technology, traditional liquid crystal display device cannot satisfy the requirement for the liquid crystal display device due to its defects of large volume, high power consumption, inflexibility and the like.
The flexible display device has been widely used in portable electronic equipment, pen or touch input device and other devices due to its thinness, deformability and flexibility, low power consumption, directly visual flexible panel, small volume, convenience for transportation, etc. Currently, the flexible display technique mainly includes electronic paper technique and organic electroluminescence technique. The electronic paper display technique can be divided into liquid crystal type display, particle type display, electrochemical type display and mechanical type display. Among them the electrophoresis display of the particle type display is the most successful electronic paper display technique for its mass production.
However, the existed liquid crystal flexible display technique mainly relies on memory display, which generally needs read in and output information by heat, electricity or magnetism. The information is reserved until being erased by heat, electricity or magnetism. However, the memory display cannot realize the instant read-in and output of the display information and the adapted orientation of liquid crystal molecules particularly under the bending state of the display panel.